Ibuki (Past)
The past is a prince named whose joined the Onis in battling Makamou after growing tired of his life of royalty. History When Kabuki and his friends tried to recruit Ibuki into an Oni again at the palace, he jumps at the opportunity to escape from his boring mundane life while taking care of his courtiers and leaves with them. When the group went to a temple to recruit the monk Tohki, he was surprised after witnessing the monk uses his levitation ability to reflect a stone which was thrown by Kabuki earlier. As they try to trick the Makamou by setting Ibuki up as the sacrifice in Hitomi's place. After finding out it was all a trick, the Makamou then attack Ibuki, who is quickly aided by Kabuki and Touki. Touki makes quick work of the attacks with his freezing power. Orochi then shows up and forces the Oni to leave the battle and receive a cold welcome from the villagers for making the situation worse for them. Realizing their strength is not great enough yet, the group sets out to gain more partners. After all seven Oni (sans Hibiki) reunite, they decide for a group meeting. The house where the Oni werre staying in is then burnt down, and the Oni are told by the villagers that Nishiki's weapon was found at the sight of the murders. The group of Oni then get into a fight over the situation, but the fight is broken up once Hibiki comes along as the Oni then break up and head their own ways. With Hibiki begins fighting with a massive group of Ninja Makamou, Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki. The battle goes on until Hibiki comes head to head with the Orochi. At the climax of the battle, the Armed Saber is swiped away from Hibiki's hands and into the sea. After the battle, the Oni went their seperate ways with an alliance between humans and Oni called Takeshi being formed. Ibuki returns as the prince and was seen playing with some handmaidens. It was unknown how the battle between the Oni and Orochi ended, since the book which containing the story was missing its last page. It can be presumed that Orochi had been forced to retreat during the fight. Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 210 cm. * Rider Weight: 140 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 15 t. * Kicking Power: 30 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 80 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.5 sec. * Finisher Power: 37t In this Oni form, Ibuki is a blue demon. This is Ibuki's basic and only form, despite being a member of the head family, Ibuki does not have a second form. To become this form, Ibuki blows into his whistle and air gathers around him like a tornado, causing his body to transform into that of an Oni. Ibuki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Onibue - Onteki * Device Type: Whistle * Other Forms: None The Henshin Onibue - Onteki (変身鬼笛・音笛, Transformation Demon Flute - Whistle Sound) gives Ibuki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He blows into the whistle and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms. In addition, the Onteki can also playback the sound data collected by the Disk Animals. Ongekimei - Narukaze Ongekimei - Narukaze (音撃鳴・鳴風, Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind): Ibuki attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his Ongeki Sha Shippū Issen. Ongekikan - Reppū Ongekikan - Reppū (音撃管・烈風, Sound Attack Tube - Gale): The Ongekikan Reppū is Ibuki's Ongeki Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires Oniishi which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. For his finisher, Ibuki fires charged Oniishi into the Makamou, the Ongekimei Narukaze along with the mouthpiece completes its "trumpet mode", the Oniishi are then ignited by Sound of Purification through the Reppū. Ongekibō - Yamase Ongekibō - Yamase (音撃棒・山背風, Sound Attack Club - Mountain Back-Wind) & Ongekiko (音撃鼓, Sound Attack Beat): A pair of drum sticks Ibuki uses when he had to fight Dorotabou, which is a Summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. Attacks *'Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin' (鬼闘術・旋風刃, Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade): Ibuki charges himself with power, and adds wind power to his punches, chops, and kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack. *'Kitōjutsu - Onizume' (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Ibuki's most useful weapons. Ongeki Finishers Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen (音撃射・疾風一閃, Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash): Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. 003maine.jpg|Henshin Onibue - Onteki Ongekikan Reppū.jpg|Ongekimei - Narukaze & Ongekikan - Reppū